In The Moonlit Night
by JustTJ
Summary: My first non Xiaolin Showdown fanfic. Jack and Sally are finally married and they're going to be parents, soon. But Oogie Boogie is back and he wants revenge! Can Jack protect Sally and their baby? And what is Oogie Boogie planning? COMPLETE!
1. Oogie Boogie

**The Moonlit Story**

**By JustTJ**

**This is my first non-Xiaolin Showdown story. I always wanted to write a fanfic about The Nightmare Before Christmas. Just be nice, okay? Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

The Mayor and a new citizen by the name of Zomb-E-Ya was driving around Halloween Town.

"Don't you love the smell of this town on Halloween?" Mayor asked.

"Halloween is not till months, Mayor," Zomb-E-Ya reminded.

"Have you heard anything yet from The King?" Mayor asked.

"He called me a few months ago when he and Sally went on their honeymoon," Zomb-E-Ya said. "Can we call it a night? I promised my daughters to read them a bedtime story before The Deadly Nightshade takes effect."

"Yeah, sure," Mayor said as they both headed home.

But then, they heard someone hollering.

"THE KING IS BACK! THE KING IS BACK!"

They drove to where the sound was coming from, and a darkish-like car drove by. The car stopped on its tracks and The Pumpkin King stepped out of the car...Jack Skellington and his new bride, Sally. Everyone came out of each building and Zomb-E-Ya and Mayor stepped forward.

"Jack, Sally," he said, shaking Jack's hand. "Welcome back to Halloween Town."

"How was your honeymoon, your majesty?" Zomb-E-Ya asked.

"Fantastic," Jack said.

But Sally seemed...looking a little weird. Her stomach was stretching a little. Zomb-E-Ya noticed it.

"Your highness?" he said. "Is something wrong? You look a little...different before you and The King left."

"Actually," Sally said. "It happened the week after we were on our honeymoon."

"Now that we're married," Jack explained, wrapping his arm around Sally. "Soon we'll be..._parents_..."

"Really?" Mayor said.

"Hm-hm," Jack said.

A few days has gone by, and everyone in Halloween Town finally noticed that Sally was pregnant and that the next ruler of Halloween Town will be coming anytime, soon. But miles away outside of Halloween Town, at a little clubhouse on a tree, in a casino-like place underground, there was a black cauldron and 3 kids wearing different masks and outfits, either boiling something, or...anyways, their names were Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Shock was stiring the green liquid-like water.

"Skin of the master," Shock said.

"Check," Lock said, putting in a ragged-like skin into the cauldron.

"Part of the master," Shock said.

"Check," Barrel said, putting in a dead-bug that once belonged to someone they know into the cauldron.

"All that leaves is the blood of the master," Shock said.

"I found this blood stain on the ground," Barrel said, helding some dirt up with strange-looking blood on them.

"Put it right in," Lock said. "Hopefully it'll bring _him_ back."

Barrel then put it in the cauldron, and then...the ground began to shake. In Halloween Town, everyone heard the shake. In their home, Sally almost fell to the ground, but Jack caught her in time.

"What's going on?" Sally asked.

Jack then sensed something.

"I sensed this, before," Jack said. "It can't be!"

Back at the lair, the liquid sprang out of the cauldron and landed to the ground. Then, the shaking stopped. Then, standing there on the decaying floor, was the most grosses and evillest creature in Halloween Town. The kids heard an evil laughter they thought they might never hear, again.

"Thank you, my children," the voice said. "Thank you for bringing me back. I thought I might never see this place ever again."

The kids then kneeled down.

"So, sir," Lock said. "What shall we do, now?"

"Revenge," the voice said. "But first, tell me what I missed over the past few months..."

Back at Halloween Town, the ground suddenly stopped shaking.

"Could have been an Earthquake," Sally said.

"But we don't get Earthquakes here in Halloween Town," Jack said. "It's impossible."

He then stood there, frozen.

"Oh no," Jack slowly said. "It can't be..."

"Jack, what's wrong?" Sally asked.

"He's...he's back," Jack said.

"Who's back?" Sally asked.

Jack then collapsed on his chair. Zero then appeared.

"Ruff, ruff!" he barked.

Zero sensed it, too.

"I know, boy," Jack said. "I sensed him, too!"

"Who?" Sally asked.

"The one I hoped never to see, again," Jack said slowly. "...Oogie Boogie..."

**End of Chapter One...**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but trust me. This story is going to get better, though.**


	2. Jack's Dark Past Part 1

**Chapter Two**

"So, King Jack is married to that Rag Doll, huh?" Oogie said back at the lair.

"I'm afraid so, Oogie Boogie Man," Barrel said.

They were telling Oogie Boogie everything that has happened over the past few months.

"Not only that," Shock said. "But it turns out that Jack is going to be a father, soon."

"Excellent," Oogie said. "This'll be the perfect revenge..."

"How could it be excellent that Jack is having a kid?" Barrel asked.

Shock then slapped Barrel on the back of the head.

"Trust me," Oogie said in his dark tone. "I know _exactly_ what I'm planning..."

**Back at Halloween Town...**

"Oogie is back?" Sally asked. "How is this possible? I saw you kill him right in front of my own eyes."

"I know," Jack said. "I was hoping I'd never seen him again. The hell with it. I beat him before, and I can beat him again."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

She then froze.

"Jack," she said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Jack said, happily. "What is this that you want to know?"

"Have you _met_ Oogie before?" Sally asked. "Before that incident."

Jack then sat there on his chair. He then sighed in sadness.

"I think it is time for me to tell you," Jack said.

"Tell me what?" Sally asked. "Jack, listen. We're married now, so you can tell me anything you want."

"Well," Jack said. "Here it goes. I once _feared_ Oogie Boogie throughout my childhood. I was a 9-year-old toddler back then. I never knew my mother, so my father and my little sister were the only family I have."

"Ruff," Zero barked.

"And you, boy," Jack said.

"Wait," Sally said. "You had a little sister?"

"I once had," Jack said in a sad tone. "It all began back 12 years ago..."

**Flashback...**

**Author's Note: If the words are in Italic, it means that it's Jack Skellington's POV.**

_I was the heir of Halloween. Oogie Boogie always like to kill people. He just couldn't get enough of it. He was always in my dreams. He was always after me since the day I was born. My father was the king back then. My little sister, Jenny Skellington, was my responsibility. Oogie was on the loose in Halloween Town. He was the reason why I never knew my mother. HE was responsible for my mother's disappearance. She was gone. It all happened one night when we were walking home after I was picking Jenny up from one of her friends's house. She was a 7-year-old. She was talking about some stuff. She was like one of the boys._

"Come on, Jack," Jenny said. "Surely you can hang out with your friends once in a while."

"Sorry," Young Jack said. "But I usually...well...you know, hang out with Father? I'm the heir to this holiday, remember? When you're the heir, as you grow older and older, you have to learn a lot as to how to become a great king of a holiday."

But then, they thought they heard an _evil_ laughter.

_From that day on, I will never forget that sound of his laughter. It haunts me down in my dreams every night._

"Jack?" Jenny said. "You know who I think it is, don't you?"

"Grab my hand and run," Jack whispered.

_Jenny and I grabbed each other by the hands and we took off running. We accidentally reached to a dead-end alley, and we were trapped._

"Oh crap!" Jack said. "Now what do we do?"

_Then, we saw his shadow. When we turned around, there was no one there. Oogie Boogie always like to play fun and games. He likes to play with his food, first..._

Then, they heard the laughter again.

"Jack," Jenny said, clutching onto Jack's arm. "I'm scared!"

Jack then wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Don't worry, Jenny," Jack said. "No matter what happens, I won't let him harm you."

Then, they heard guns firing. They looked and they saw sharp bullets heading straight for them.

"JENNY!!! RUN!!!" Jack shouted.

They both dodged the bullets and they tried to run out of the alley, but their attacker was blocking their path.

"Where do you think you're going, my dear children?" he asked.

_Oogie Boogie was there, staring down at us, staring right at us. I felt afraid. I've been afraid of him when I was born. I couldn't get that feeling out of my bones. I knew I had to protect Jenny. I knew Jenny was afraid, too. She was the youngest of the family. I just had to protect her, no matter what. I tried to act brave as if I don't really care about my fears._

"Anywhere but here, Bag-of-Bugs!" Jack said. "Let us go or else!"

"Why should I?" Oogie asked. "Old habits are hard to break, ya know."

_His eyes were glowing green. I felt that something bad was going to happen._

Jenny then tried to ran out of the alley.

"Jenny! Wait!" Jack shouted.

But Oogie grabbed Jenny by the arm. Her eyes were swelling with tears.

"Let me go!" Jenny demanded.

"Ha!" Oogie laughed. "Fat chance."

"You're the one who's fat!" Jenny exclaimed.

_Back in the past, we have to try not to insult Oogie when he's around. Or else those who are insulting him...would pay the price..._

He then lifted Jenny up. Jenny tried to break free, but couldn't.

_I knew that he was about to hurt Jenny. I just had to do something._

"Leave her alone, Oogie!!!" Jack shouted. "I'm the one you want, not her!"

_Oogie then grabbed me by the arm. He was crushing it. I then tried my best to act brave and kicked him in the stomach. He then dropped the both of us._

Jack then held up Jenny.

"We got to get out of here!" he said. "Come on!"

They tried to run out of the alley, but Oogie used one of his powers to suck them right at him.

_His powers were too strong, I just couldn't break free. Our lives were on the line. Then, Jenny thought of something._

"Jack, you have to let me go," Jenny said.

"WHAT!?!" Jack shrieked. "But he'll kill you! You're still too young!"

Jenny then clutched her arms around Jack.

"You're the heir to this holiday," she said. "If anything bad happens to you, there might not be a king to take daddy's place. Tell Daddy I said I'm sorry and I love him...and I love you."

_I just don't know what to say. I felt tears running down my face. I then let her go. I didn't know why, but I did. Oogie Boogie used both of his hands to grab Jenny by her arms, and I just laid on the ground._

"Is that the best you got, little Ms. Bag-of-Bones?" Oogie asked in a fake cute tone.

He then laughed his evil laugh.

_I felt myself passing out. The last thing I heard was Jenny screaming..._

**End of Chapter Two...**


	3. Jack's Dark Past Part 2

**Chapter Three**

"I'm so sorry about that," Sally said.

"That's not all," Jack said. "There's more to it than that..."

_When I woke up, Oogie was gone. I was glad though. But then it came to me. He's not the only one who's gone. Jenny was gone, too! I just wished that I never had let her go. It was all my fault. Everything I did was my fault! I knew I had to get help. I knew where Oogie Boogie once lived. He lived somewhere underground right behind Halloween Town. Everyone knew where he lives, but there was no reason to go after him. How can you go after a person you know that was a killer? He might want to kill you, next. I then saw Zero, flying right at me._

"Zero!" Jack said. "Oogie Boogie's got Jenny. Go get help while I go and keep an eye on Oogie."

"Ruff, ruff," Zero barked while nodding yes.

Zero then flew off. Jack then ran towards the gate.

_Everyone knows that there's no gate at the back of the town, so I had to take the entrance gate._

Jack was following a brick wall outside the town. Then, there was a hole. _That_ hole was the entrance to Oogie's place.

_There was a little passage, so I followed it until it led me to a prison-like room. I then looked through the bars, and saw Oogie Boogie and Jenny. Jenny's hands and feet were chained in different angles. She tried to struggle to break free, but it was no use._

"You better save your energy, child," Oogie said. "I don't want you exhausted when I SUCK THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!!!"

"You won't get away with this, you creep!" Jenny said.

"My dear, I just did," Oogie said, rolling his red-skulled dices.

_He then turned on a red laser, and it was going to cut Jenny in half. I had to get her outta there, ASAP._

Jack pushed the door opened the cell door and ran up.

"Hey, over here!" Jack was shouting at Oogie. "Your mother was a bag of garbage!"

"How I love fun and games," Oogie said.

He then pulls a chain and then guns came out of walls. Jack gulped.

_I'm double-dead,_ Jack thought.

_It was a good thing I learned gymnastics. I dodged all the attacks. I found a sword laying on the ground. I picked it up and cut all the guns. But then, I forgotten one thing. I heard Jenny screamed. I looked to see, and...I was too late..._

Tears were running down Jack's face. He stared at his sister's lifeless bones. He kneeled down and covered his face with his hands and slowly started to cry.

_Like I said before, everything I did was my fault! Then, my father and Zero came. They saw Jenny's souless bones. Oogie Boogie was about to make a strike on me, but my father sprang into action. But something went wrong, and Oogie's place started to shake. It was falling apart. Zero started dragging me out of there._

"FATHER!!!" Jack shouted. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

"I have to stay," Jack's Father said.

"But why!?!" Jack asked.

"To stop Oogie Boogie once and for all," Jack's Father said. "He killed so many innocent people, and now _he_ must pay the price.

"No..." Jack said.

"It's for your sister, Jack," Jack's Father said. "I know you'll understand, someday. Goodbye, son."

Zero dragged Jack out of the place, and Oogie's underground layer fell into pieces...

_Oogie Boogie survived, but my father...he didn't make it. Halloween Town's best guards sents him outside of Halloween Town, underground once again, but only under a tree so he wouldn't kill anyone else. A few months later, I became the next Pumpkin King. There was no explaination as to how Oogie's Boys became his henchmen, but at least I overcame my fears of him. I haven't seen him ever since until that Christmas incident..._

**End of Flashback...**

"Jack," Sally said as she lay down one of her hands on one of Jack's hands. "I'm so, so sorry about your father and your little sister."

"If it wasn't for Oogie," Jack said. "They would still be around. I was always close with Jenny. Everyday I miss both her and my father."

A tear was running down Jack's face. Even Zero had a sad face.

"I will never, ever forget that day," Jack said. "Not only did Oogie Boogie took away my family, but he also took away my love for them. You're my new family, Sally. If anything bad happens to you and the baby, I'll never forgive myself. And now that Oogie is back, bad things _will_ happen. I just felt it deep inside my bones."

Sally wrapped her arms around Jack.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to the baby, Jack," Sally said.

"I just hope you're right," Jack said.

But outside their house, a small bug-like creature was watching them through the window. What it was seeing and hearing, Oogie Boogie was seeing and hearing telepathically...

**End of Chapter Three...**


	4. Why Is He Back?

**Chapter Four**

Several months later, they haven't told anyone that Oogie Boogie was back. It has been nine months since Sally first became pregnant and the baby was about to come anytime, now. Jack knew he had to protect Sally and their baby at all times from Oogie. But then one day...

"Where are you going Sally?" Jack asked.

"Out to town," Sally said.

"But Sally," Jack said. "With Oogie Boogie back, he might try to get back at me. And besides, you're nine months pregnant. The baby might come at anytime, now."

"Don't worry, Jack," Sally said. "I'll be fine

With that, Sally left. Jack then whistled for Zero.

"Zero," he said. "Follow Sally wherever she goes. Make sure no one sees you."

"Ruff, ruff," Zero barks.

And with that, Zero flew off. In Halloween Town at one of the streets, there were not much people out. Sally was walking past a few buildings, until...

"Trick-or-Treat!" she heard 3 voices saying.

Sally turned around, and saw a bag drapped over her. It was Oogie's Boys.

"Our master has longed to have a word with you, Queen," Barrel said.

"You guys can't do this," Sally said through the bag.

"We can," Shock said. "And we will!"

Zero was watching it all, and so he flew back to Jack's house for help. Meanwhile, Jack was singing a new song...

**Oogie Boogie's Back**

**(Remix from Jack's Obsession)**

**Spirits**

Something's wrong with Jack

Something's wrong with Jack

Don't know if we're ever going to get him back

He's always alone in there, always has fear inside

Always not to run, always not to hide

Something's wrong with Jack

Something's wrong with Jack

**Jack**

I always see him through my eyes and into my skull

Will it let me be? I cannot tell

There's so many things I cannot fear

Even though when he's here or there

Through my bony fingers, it does slip

Like a snowflake in a fiery grip

Something here I'm not quite fearing  
Though I try, I keep wondering  
Of my dark memory long since past  
Here in an instant, gone in a flash  
Why is he back?  
Why is he back?

In these little bric-a-brac  
A truth's waiting to be cracked  
These revenges confuse me so  
Confound it all, I hate it though

Simple objects, nothing more  
But something's hidden through a door  
Though I do not have the key  
Someone's there I can't take thee  
Why is he back?  
Why is he back?  
Why is he...?  
Hmm...

I've read his history so many times  
I know the stories and I know the crimes  
I know all the people he killed all by heart  
My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart  
As often as I've think of them, something's wrong  
So hard to put my bony finger on

Or perhaps it's really not as deep  
As I've been led to think  
Am I trying much too hard?  
Of course! I've been too close to see  
The answer's right in front of me  
Right in front of me

It's simple really, very clear  
Like evil's drifting in the air  
Invisible, but everywhere  
Just because I cannot see it  
Doesn't mean I can't believe it

You know, I think this killing thing  
It's as tricky as it seems  
And why should he have all the fun?  
He can be killing anyone

Not anyone, in fact, but how?  
Why, I couldn't do it, until now  
And there's no reason I can take on thee  
I could handle Oogie Boogie

I bet I could finish him off, too!  
And that's exactly what I'll do!

**Song Ended...**

"I'll beat the crap out of him like I did the last time," Jack said in an angry tone. "Only this time, it's _personal_..."

"Ruff, ruff!" a bark interrupted his moment.

Jack looked around and saw Zero in a sad face.

"What is it, boy?" Jack asked.

"Ruff, ruff," Zero said.

"Even though I don't hear what a dog says," Jack said. "I can still tell what he means."

"Ruff, ruff!" Zero kept on barking.

"Uh..." Jack tried to think. "Someone fell off Spiral Hill, had a broken neck, and was possessed by a ghost at the same time?"

Zero's face looked irritated as he lowered his eyes down halfway and steam came flying out of his head.

"Sorry," Jack said. "Maybe if Dr. Finklestein would make an invention for me to hear what you're saying."

Zero then flew over to a picture of Jack and Sally on their wedding day. Zero pointed his glowy nose right at Sally. A shocking face came to Jack's face.

"Sally?" Jack guessed. "Something bad happened to Sally?"

Zero nodded his head 'yes'.

"Let's see..." Jack wondered. "Doctor Finklestein?"

Zero nodded his head 'no'.

"Zom-Be-Ya?" Jack wondered again.

Zero nodded his head 'no' again.

"Jack Skellington?" Jack wondered again. "Oops, that's me. Sorry about that."

"Ruff! Ruff!" Zero barked louder.

Zero then reached into one of Jack's drawers and took out his diary. With his nose, Zero turned the pages of the diary until he found the name he was looking for.

"Since when did you learn how to read?" Jack asked Zero. "And when did you start reading my diary!?!"

Jack looked ahead and saw what the name Zero was pointing. Jack then looked shocked.

"No..."

**End of Chapter Four...**


	5. Jack!

**Chapter Five**

"Wakey, wakey," an eary, evil voice said in the darkness.

Sally was knocked out a few minutes after Oogie's Boys kidnapped her. She tried to move her arms and legs, but she couldn't. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a casino-like place. She knew _exactly_ where she is. She was tied in a couple of ropes on a roulette wheel. She slowly tried to place one of her hands on the side of her stomach to see if the baby is alright, and she sighed. The baby felt okay, except the baby's been kicking a lot, lately. It was a sign that the baby would be coming anytime, now. She just hope it won't be time until all of this would be over...or not. Then, she heard someone's laughter. Even she would never forget that laugh like Jack.

"Well, well, well," a voice said. "What have we here? The new Pumpkin Queen, I presume."

Standing on the decaying floor was Oogie Boogie himself.

"Wh-What do you want?" Sally asked in fear.

"What do you think I want?" Oogie asked. "Take a guess."

Sally tried to think, and then one answer came into her head.

"R-Revenge?" Sally guessed.

"Looks like we have a winner, here," Oogie said, rolling his red-skulled dices.

"But why did you sent those kids to kidnap me?" Sally asked. "They said you wanted to talk to me."

"Indeed I do," Oogie said.

Oogie then spun the roulette wheel and he then leaned over to Sally, inches from each other's faces. Oogie then placed a hand behind Sally's head and held it up.

"You see," Oogie started to say. "I heard that you and The Pumpkin King have been a little...busy lately and will finally have a kid, soon. But ever since I heard it all, I started organizing a little revenge trap for your new husband."

"Jack will know it's you sooner or later," Sally said. "He'll come."

"Dead or double-dead to be exact," Oogie said.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"I made a few changes since we last met, Doll Face," Oogie said. "If he's ever going to save you and your child, he's gonna have to pass a few _tests_ to get here...a few _death_ tests..."

Sally gasped.

"Soon, he'll be nothing but dust along with his little sister and his father," Oogie said. "I still remember that day back 12 years ago. It was a thrilling event I will never forget. But hey, even _if_ he fails, the child might not meet it's daddy and might never get a chance to meet him. At least, that's what I thought..."

He used his other hand to move slowly onto Sally's stomach, where the baby was.

"Leave the baby out of this!" Sally demanded.

"Why should I?" Oogie asked, eyeing on the baby.

Before Oogie could continue talking, a little passage way opened up, revealing Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"Can you twerps see I'm in the middle of talking to a guest, right now?" Oogie asked.

Before any of Oogie's Boys can say a word, they heard a clicking sound coming from a room above the lair.

"That's what we were going to warn you, Mr. Oogie Boogie Man," Lock said. "Jack Skellington and his dog was seen running here. And by that sound, he might have entered the treehouse."

Then, an evil grin came to Oogie Boogie's face.

"Excellent," he said. "I hope our new guest likes our new rooms we remodeled. Hahahahahahahaha!"

Sally then did a sad face.

_I hope Jack can get out of it okay,_ she thought. _I don't know what I'd do if I ever lose him again..._

Jack Skellington and Zero came upon the treehouse.

"We got to find another way into Oogie's Lair," Jack said. "The entrance I used last time was sealed up."

He then saw a hole on the wall with candles burning all over. He knew that it was the entrance of Oogie's Lair.

"Wish me luck, Zero," Jack said. "Sally and the baby's lives are in danger, and we might be the only ones who can save them."

He then jumped into a hole, but then, ended up in a different room. Zero then appeared out of nowhere.

"Damn!" Jack said. "They must have made a few changes around here since the last time I came here!"

Then, a skeleton-like creature lurched from the shadows.

"Welcome to your first test, Mr. Skellington," the creature said.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Jack asked. "Where's Oogie and Sally?"

"In order to get to my master's lair," the creature said. "You'll have to pass three tests in three rooms. Each test will be taken in each room. These aren't ordinary tests, though. They're tests to the _death_..."

"I'll take on whatever challenges awaits for me," Jack said. "It's for Sally and the baby."

"Good," the creature said. "I hope you're _not_ ready for this..."

The creature then disappeared. Then, there was a loud shake on the ground. When Jack looked to see the cause, there was a huge black scorpion, ready to attack. Jack then took out his Soul Robber, latched it onto his wrist, and stood in a battle position. The scorpion latched his poisoness tail right at Jack, but Jack did his famous dance move and used his weapon to grab the tail and bang it against the wall.

"Ths could take a while to beat this thing," Jack said. "I can't give up. Sally is depending on me."

Before the scorpion can attack, a ray of ice appeared and froze it's legs and it's tail. The scorpion was trapped for the moment. Jack then looked to see the cause, and then saw an old friend of his.

"Zom-Be-Ya!" Jack said. "What are you doing here?"

Zom-Be-Ya walked over to Jack and Zero.

"I saw you and Zero barging out of your home and ran out of town," he explained. "I should have known something was wrong, so I grabbed my Arm Ice Ray and I followed the both of you and I was led here. Why are you and Zero here, risking your life?"

"I guess I haven't told the town this," Jack said, scratching the back of his bony head.

"Told the town what?" Zom-Be-Ya asked.

"Well, I guess now is the time to tell you the truth," Jack said. "You know about Oogie Boogie? He's back. He sent out his kids to kidnap Sally and Zero spotted them so he warned me so I grabbed my Soul Robber and headed out to his old place, and I can't believe this place changed since the last time I've been here."

"What?" Zom-Be-Ya said. "But your baby is going to arrive anytime, now! Why would Oogie kidnap her in a time like this!?!"

"I wish I know," Jack said. "Hey, since when did you get a weapon?"

"Oh, I work with Dr. Finklestein," Zom-Be-Ya explained. "He said that I can have this weapon for free."

"When he gave me the Soul Robber, I didn't work for him," Jack said. "What a coincidence."

Then, the giant scorpion was breaking free from the ice.

"No matter what happens," Zom-Be-Ya said. "I'm helping you to save Sally and the baby."

Then, the monster broke free.

"I'll pay you fifty bucks if we survive this," Jack said.

"Deal," Zom-Be-Ya said.

Then, they both charged, side by side, right at the monster.

**Five Seconds Later...**

Jack, Zom, (we'll call him Zom for short) and Zero were standing right near the dead monster. Then, a door behind them appeared out of nowhere.

"That might be the door that leads to the next room," Jack said.

"I heard what that creature said to you," Zom said. "What happens when all we past all the tests?"

"We find Oogie Boogie," Jack said. "And Sally."

"Ruff, ruff," Zero said.

They opened the door and ran inside. But they were being watched by a glowing blue spider. Whatever it was seeing, Oogie Boogie was seeing it, too. Back in his lair, he was seeing everything.

"Your husband and a friend of his passed the first test," Oogie was saying to Sally. "But can they pass the next two tests...?"

Sally had a bad feeling about all of this. We now go back to the boys. They were in another room.

"Now what?" Zom asked.

Then, they thought they heard a snake hissing right behind them.

"There's something bad behind us, isn't there?" Jack asked.

The three of them turned around and saw a giant snake. It then used it's tail to try to whack Jack, Zom-Be-Ya, and Zero, but they all dodged. But then, the snake used it's tail again, but this time, grabbed Jack Skellington and hung him in the air.

"Jack!" Zom shouted. "Hold on!"

The snake then started squeezing Jack. The same spider was watching them. Oogie Boogie, back at the lair again, was seeing it all. Jack was screaming in pain.

"How I love to see people suffer in agony," Oogie sneered.

Sally knew that it was Jack Oogie was talking about.

_Please survive, Jack,_ she hoped. _You have to._

Back with the guys, Zom-Be-Ya tried to free Jack, but the snake was blocking his way. Zero did a grr and started distracting the snake. Zom-Be-Ya then used his weapon to freeze the snake's tail so Jack can break free. Jack then struggled out of there.

"Okay," Jack said, with his arm around his stomach. "I promise if I survive this, I'll never compete with pancakes, again."

Then, something was making the snake sick. Then, it fell to the ground, already dead.

"How did that happen?" Zom asked.

Then, Zero came out of the open mouth.

"Wait to go, boy!" Jack said.

"Wow," Zom-Be-Ya said. "I always seen alive dogs saving people, but I never knew that dead dogs can, too. No offence, Zero."

Then, another door appeared.

"Two down, one to go," Jack said.

"And fast, too," Zom said.

But then, when they entered the next room, the door disappeared.

"What the...!?!" the two men shrieked.

Then, the ground started to shake.

"That doesn't sound good," Zom said.

Then, the ground cracked into two, separating Jack and Zom-Be-Ya. Then, the ceiling started collapsing.

"This isn't a test!" Jack said. "It's a trap!"

Back in Oogie's lair, Oogie's Boys were playing Go-Fish.

"Got any sevens, Barrel?" Lock asked.

"Uh..." Barrel was looking through his hand. "Go Fish."

Shock then looked at his cards.

"Wait, you do have a seven," Shock said. "That's the 67th time you cheated at this game."

"All right, all right," Barrel said, handing Lock a card. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Lock said, taking the card.

Then, they heard a crash coming from a room above the lair...a large crash. Oogie then turns to look at Sally.

"Sounds like your husband didn't make it," Oogie said.

He then done his evil laugh.

"I always love this game of torture," Oogie said.

Sally tried not to gasp. Jack? Gone for good? For real? She was now worried. Not only about Jack, and herself and the baby. Tears of sadness fell out of her eyes, and was crying silently. Oogie then noticed it.

"Aww, already crying for your dead husband?" Oogie asked, pretending to be sad, which he is not. "Such a pity that life always ends like this."

But then, something was wrong. Sally felt that something broke. Not in the lair, but in herself. She then felt a lot of pain, but more pain than she's ever been through in her life.

_Oh no..._ she thought. _Please, not right now...I don't believe it. It must be a false alarm._

She then felt more pain than ever.

_It can't be..._ Sally thought again. _...It's...time..._

**End of Chapter Five...**


	6. Where's The Baby?

**Chapter Six**

Back with the guys, Zom-Be-Ya used his Arm Ice Ray to create a shield made of ice. He then froze up every rock and breaks them into pieces so he can easily escape. He then found Zero.

"Zero, where's Jack?" Zom asked.

Zero did a sad face. Zom-Be-Ya then looked around.

"JACK!" he called out. "JACK, WHERE ARE YOU!?! JACK!!!"

Then, there'd came a rustling sound under the avalanche. He then saw Jack's body merging out, but there was no head.

"Oh great," Zom said. "What happened to your head, now?"

He then heard a voice mumbling behind the avalanche. Zom-Be-Ya froze the rocks and crushed each of them. He then found Jack's head.

"It's about time," Jack said.

Zom then grabs Jack's head and placed it back on Jack's body.

"At least we survived this," Zom-Be-Ya said. "Now what?"

Then, they heard Sally screaming in pain in another room.

"That sounds like Sally," Jack said.

"Oogie Boogie has done it again, didn't he?" Zom asked.

Jack then figured it out.

"I'm not sure that he's the one doing it," he said.

They then heard Sally screamed, again. Jack then felt something wrong.

"Oh no," he said.

"What's wrong, your majesty?" Zom-Be-Ya asked.

"It can't be time, yet," Jack said. "Oh God, please not now."

"Jack, what's the matter?" Zom asked again.

"It's Sally and the baby," Jack said. "It's time!"

"What!?!" Zom-Be-Ya shrieked. "Why is it happening now? It could be a false alarm. Maybe the baby isn't due to four more weeks."

"Uh, her water just broke," Jack said.

"Oh," Zom said. "Wait a minute, how can you know that?"

"My father taught me this the day before he...I can't explain it," Jack said. "He taught me how to sense things that are too...unpleasant, even for him."

"Wait, so Sally is going into labor right now?!?" Zom asked. "We have to get to her before Oogie does something very bad to her."

"Ruff, ruff," they heard Zero barked.

They then saw a door on the floor. Zero used his mouth to open it.

"Great job, Zero!" Jack said. "Come on! We have to save Sally before it's too late!"

They then walked down some stairs that indeed led them to another door.

"Prepare for the worst, guys," Jack said to Zom and Zero.

He then opened the door, to find themselves finally in Oogie Boogie's Lair.

"Now all we have to do is find Sally," Zom said.

They then heard someone crying. They then walked up to find Sally, still on the roulette wheel tied in ropes, crying in pain. Jack and Zom-Be-Ya ran up.

"Your highness?" Zom called.

Sally then looked up to find Jack and Zom-Be-Ya.

"Jack? Zom-Be-Ya?" she said. "I heard you were..."

"I wouldn't believe Oogie one bit," Jack said, stroking Sally's hair.

"Jack, it's time," Sally groaned in pain.

"Oh crap," Zom said.

"We have to get Sally out of here, fast," Jack said to Zom and Zero.

"Ruff, ruff," Zero said.

Then, Zero mysteriously flew out of the room.

"Zero!" Jack called out. "Come back here!"

Then, someone lassoed Jack and Zom-Be-Ya together with a rope and hung them in the air.

"What the?" Zom said.

"Well, well, well," a voice said. "More guests? I should have known."

They looked at the source of the sound and saw Oogie Boogie and his little henchmen.

"Oogie Boogie!" Jack said with anger. "Why did you thought of bringing us here?"

"I always thought it's the perfect revenge," Oogie said. "But then again..."

He then pulled a switch, and a trap door opens below Jack and Zom-Be-Ya. In the trap door was boiling hot lava.

"Lava?" Zom-Be-Ya said. "You're older than you say you were."

"Whatever," Oogie said.

Sally then screamed in pain again.

"Don't you get it, Oogie?!?" Jack shouted. "Sally is going into labor right now! She needs to get to a hospital!"

"Oh really?" Oogie said. "I haven't noticed."

Then, the rope slowly started lowing Jack and Zom down toward the lava.

"Please...don't hurt...them..." Sally groaned in pain.

"Oh really?" Oogie asked.

Jack groaned in anger.

"Start swinging," he whispered to Zom-Be-Ya.

"What?" Zom whispered back.

"Trust me," Jack whispered again.

They slowly started swinging with Oogie not noticing. Then, the rope slowly rips and Jack and Zom landed on the ground not far from the lava.

"Let Sally go or else!" Jack said.

"Oh yeah?" Oogie said.

He then presses a button and large cards with Kings on them with very sharp swords appeared. Jack used his Soul Robber to cut the arms holding the swords and uses it again to cut the cards in half while Zom-Be-Ya used his Arm Ice Ray to freeze the cards and breaks them into pieces. Then, robotic guys with trench coats and hats appears and used their guns to attack Jack and Zom-Be-Ya. Zom made an ice globe shield around himself and Jack. They then noticed a large ax was about to come down on them.

"Freeze those tin cans!" Jack demanded.

"Roger that, your highness!" Zom said.

He then break through the ice and quickly froze the robots.

"Now jump for it!" Jack said.

"What!?!" Zom asked.

"Come on!" Jack shouted.

He brabbed Zom-Be-Ya's arms and dragged him out of the ax's way. They then realised something.

"Uh, wasn't all of this a diversion so Oogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel can take Sally and get away?" Zom-Be-Ya asked.

Jack then froze.

"I never even thought of it," he said. "Where did they go?"

They then heard Sally screaming in pain.

"Sally!" Jack called out. "We're coming!"

They then ran to the source of Sally's scream. But then, it suddenly turned into a cry of pain. They were then led outside right outside the treehouse.

"Where did they go?" Jack asked.

They then heard someone crying. They then find Sally crying on the ground. Her stomach was ripped in half, her right arm was ripped off, and one of her legs were ripped apart, too.

"Sally!" Jack shrieked.

They ran up and tried to aid Sally. Jack placed a hand behind Sally's head. He then looked at her body.

"Oh my God!" he said.

"Relax, Jack," Sally said in a sad tone. "Everyone in this town are already dead, remember?"

"Sorry," Jack said.

Then, Zero appeared.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff," Zero barked.

"What?" Jack said.

Then, Zom-Be-Ya then noticed something.

"What the hell?" he said. "Oh my God!"

"Something wrong, Zom-Be-Ya?" Jack asked.

"Look around and see if something's missing!" Zom said.

Jack then noticed it, too.

"Oh my..." he said. "Something _is_ missing!"

They then looked around to see if Oogie and his kids were still around, but they were long gone. Jack then faced Sally.

"Sally!" he shrieked. "Where's the baby!?!"

**End of Chapter Six...**


	7. Finding Oogie and The Baby

**Chapter Seven**

We now head on to Oogie Boogie and his little henchmen. It was already nighttime. They were somewhere in The Hinterlands, riding on Lock, Shock, and Barrel's uh...walking bath tub is what you call it, I think. But Oogie was holding something over a cloth.

"Now what?" Barrel asked. "Go live somewhere else and begin a new life?"

"No, but you're close," Oogie said, eyeing on the thing he was holding over the cloth.

They then stopped.

"We better rest here for the night," Oogie demanded. "Jack won't find us all the way here."

The three little henchmen went to sleep under a hollowed tree while Oogie sleeps in the tub. He pulls the cloth away from the thing he was holding, revealing a young baby girl with black hair and red bang stripes, with her eyes closed and was silently sleeping.

"Sweet dreams, kid," Oogie Boogie sneered.

He then slowly went to sleep.

**Back With The Others...**

They were back at Jack's house. Zom-Be-Ya was sewing Sally back up.

"Well thank God my mother taught me how to sew," Zom said. "Not that the other citizens of Halloween understand that."

He was then done.

"Where's Jack?" Sally asked.

"I saw him standing on his balcony outside," Zom explained. "Why?"

"I need to have a little talk with him," Sally said.

She then found Jack on the balcony outside just like Zom-Be-Ya said. She heard him crying silently. She walks over and places both of her hands on both of Jack's arms.

"Jack?" Sally said. "Something wrong?"

"This is all my fault," Jack said in a sad tone. "Everything I ever did is my fault!"

He covered his face with his hands.

"It's never your fault, Jack," Sally said.

"Why does this always happen, then?" Jack asked. "I thought I lost both you and the baby today. I'm glad your safe, but our baby..."

"I know, Jack," Sally said.

"Did you see if it's a boy or a girl?" Jack asked.

"It's a girl," Sally said.

"How can you tell?" Jack asked.

"I know these things, Jack," Sally said.

"I don't know what Oogie Boogie is going to do to the baby," Jack said. "We have to stop him before it's too late."

"We'll get some sleep tonight, Jack," Sally said. "We'll use Zero to search for the scent and we might find them for sure."

"Great idea, Sally," Jack said. "I guess we could sleep for tonight."

He then stares at the full moonlit sky.

**Jack's Sadness**

**(Remix of Sally's Song)**

**Jack**

I sense the sadness in the wind

That feels like danger is at hand

**Sally**

And though I'd like to stand by you

Can't shake this feeling like you do

The worst is just around the bend

**Jack**

And does this town notice that this might end?

**Sally**

And will they see how much this means to us?

It could have happen a lot

What will become of our dear child?

Now that we let our baby down

**Jack**

No, my dear wife, that's not true

We can win our child back, me and you

**Sally**

It's true Oogie's plan was to separate us

**Jack**

But that's not going to happen, thus

**Jack & Sally**

Now we must stop that Oogie Boogie's plan

So this can all will end

**End Song...**

They went back inside and then went to sleep...

**The Next Morning...**

Jack had Zero on a leash and the both of them, Zom-Be-Ya, and Sally were outside the entrance of the Hinterlands.

"Ruff, ruff," Zero barked.

"Oogie Boogie and the twerps went into The Hinterlands," Jack said.

"We need something that could help," Zom adviced. "No offence, but using Zero might take us days to find Oogie. By then, it might be too late for the baby."

"Maybe you're right," Jack said, scratching the back of his bony head. "But what?"

Sally then looked sick.

"Sally, you okay?" Jack asked.

Sally then fell to the ground unconcious, but Zom caught her in time.

"Sally!" Jack shrieked.

He then kneeled down right beside them.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked really worried.

Zom then place a hand on her forehead.

"She's heating up," Zom said. "We have to get her to a hospital!"

"Damn!" Jack said. "Then the search will have to wait. Come on!"

They then ran back to town and ran to St. Halloween Hospital. An hour later, Jack and Zom-Be-Ya were out in the waiting room with other people. Zero was waiting outside since they don't allow animals inside the hospital. Then, a zombie doctor was standing at the entrance of the waiting room.

"Skellington!" he called out.

Jack and Zom walked up.

"Yes, how is Sally?" Jack asked.

"She'll be fine," Doctor said. "But apparently, she'll have to stay here for a few nights."

"Have you found out what caused her sickness?" Zom-Be-Ya aksed.

"Yes, I did," Doctor said, checking through his sheets of paper on his clipboard. "It turned out she's sick from pregnancy. But whatever happened to the baby?"

Both Jack and Zom looked stunned.

"Uh, is there an empty room where we can talk privately?" Jack asked.

"Certainly," Doctor said, offering them the way. "Right this way."

They then walked into an empty room down the hall. Jack and Zom-Be-Ya explained everything to him.

"This could be trouble," Doctor said.

"Why is this trouble, doctor?" Jack asked.

"If Sally is sick then the baby might be sick, too," Doctor said.

"Is that bad?" Zom asked.

"It is," Doctor said. "You must find the baby in time...before it's too late..."

Both Jack and Zom-Be-Ya looked shocked.

"How long do we have to find the child?" Zom asked.

"The baby might have less than 24 hours to live if she can't get to the hospital on time," Doctor said. "Do you know when is the next full moon?"

"That's tonight!" Jack shrieked. "So we only have until midnight to find the baby?"

"I'm afraid so," Doctor said.

"Can I speak to Sally?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Doctor said.

He led Jack and Zom out of the empty room into another room, where they found Sally laying on a bed.

"Jack," Sally whispered.

Jack walked forward to the bed and pulled up a chair for him to sit on.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"A little better," Sally whispered.

Jack stroke her hair and took her hand.

"Sally," Jack said. "We told the doctor everything and even he told us everything. If we don't find the baby until tonight, it'll be too late for the baby. But don't worry, I'll find Oogie, find the baby, and make things right again."

"Jack," Sally whispered. "I know a way for you to find Oogie...Go see Doctor Finklestein...he might have some vehicles for you and Zom so you two can...find the baby faster."

"I'll do so," Jack said, giving each other a hug. "For all of our sakes."

Sally then slowly laid back on the bed and slowly fell asleep. Zom walked over and laid a hand on one of Jack's shoulders.

"She's asleep, Jack," Zom-Be-Ya said. "Do you feel like saving the day?"

Jack nodded, as the both left the hospital.

**Later...**

Jack, Zom-Be-Ya, and Zero were over at Doctor Finklestein's lab. They explained everything to him.

"So I see," Doctor Finklestein said.

"So that's why we came here, sir," Zom said. "We need to borrow one of your vehicles to find Oogie and his twerps. If we don't get the baby back in time by tonight, the baby might die. We have to do something, and fast, too."

"You're looking for something fast, eh?" Doctor Finklestein asked, scratching his brain. "I got just the thing you both need."

He then pushed a button that showed a green-and-black hover-like vehicle with handles and a few buttons and a couple of switches with it.

"I call it 'The Hover Craft,'" Doctor Finklestein explained. "Keep it if you like. It might help you to get to where you need to go."

"Thank you, Doctor," Jack said.

"And take this with you, too," Doctor Finklestein said, holding something out.

Jack then took it and looked at it.

"It's a 'Dog Sensing Device'," Doctor Finklestein explained. "It can track what your dog Zero here is sensing."

"Thank you, Doctor," Jack said. "If there's anything I could do to repay you..."

"You don't have to, Jack," Doctor Finklestein said. "I'm just a small person, trying to do big things. Good luck on both of you."

"Thank you, sir," Zom said.

Doctor Finklestein then left the room.

"Shall we get started?" Zom asked.

"No time to answer," Jack said. "Do you have your weapon?"

Zom-Be-Ya pulled up his sleeve to find his Arm Ice Ray.

"Does it look like it?" Zom asked. "What about yours?"

Jack quickly took out the Soul Robber and wraps it on his wrist.

"Same here," Jack said. "Let's go!"

Outside, they activated the hovercraft and the Dog Sensing Device and then took off and hovered over the Hinterlands. They were riding a little fast. Jack then loked at his device.

"Terrific," Jack said. "According to this, we're on Oogie Boogie's trail."

They then slowly stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Zom asked.

Jack then jumped off the hovercraft and walked over to a spot.

"Oogie Boogie was here," Jack said. "He and his henchmen must have been resting here last night with the baby. And according to this..."

"Jack!" Zom shrieked. "Over there!"

Jack then looked to find seven trees in a circle.

"Come on!" Jack called out. "We'll leave the hovercraft here!"

They then ran into the circle of trees to find The Holiday Doors. The tracker then started beeping faster.

"Oogie Boogie went through...this door!" Jack said, with his eyes looking at the tracker.

He then looked at the Holiday door.

"But...Jack..." Zom said, walking up. "THIS IS OUR DOOR!"

They stared at The Halloween Town Door.

"This door will lead anyone to Halloween Town!" Jack shrieked. "Why would Oogie Boogie and his henchmen go through this door?!"

Zom then looked at the tracker.

"It says here that Oogie was here not too long ago," Zom said. "And it's still morning."

Jack then looked at his watch.

"It's 11:30 in the morning," Jack said. "They could have gotten up not too long ago."

"Unless..." Zom pondered.

"Unless what?" Jack asked.

Zom-Be-Ya then gasped.

"JACK!" Zom-Be-Ya shrieked. "WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO HALLOWEEN TOWN! NOW!!!"

**End of Chapter Seven...**


	8. Oogie Boogie VS Jack Skellington

**Chapter Eight**

It was already night time and in the distance, came Oogie Boogie's evil laugh. But then, the wind grew stronger and stronger back in Halloween Town. Then, mists in the color green surrounded the town. But then, a few minutes later, the mist left, but all of the citizens were frozen solid, stopped in their tracks, in the color of green. Oogie Boogie, with the baby wrapped in a cloth in his arm, and his henchmen were in the gates of the city.

"Excellent," Oogie Boogie sneered. "With Jack gone away again and the town frozen, I shall finally take over Halloween Town once again! And who knows? With Jack out of the picture, I'd be the NEW Pumpkin King. Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"I wouldn't count on that, Oogie!" a soft voice yelled in the distance.

They all looked and standing on the stoned walls was Jack, Zom-Be-Ya, and Zero.

"Shall we take 'em down?" Zom asked.

"I think it's best that you let me handle all of this," Jack said. "It's my fault Oogie Boogie is doing this, and he must be stopped!"

"Well, okay, but be careful," Zom said.

"Certainly," Jack said.

He then jumped from the walls and was inches away from Oogie Boogie.

"Jack Skellington," Oogie snered once more. "I never expected to see you here."

"Oogie, you have to give the baby up!" Jack warned. "The baby only has until five hours to get to a hospital."

"So what?" Oogie said.

He then gave the baby to Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"With these citizens frozen, I've grown stronger than you can imagine."

"Then let's end this thing once and for all!" Jack said.

**The Final Battle**

**(Remix of Oogie's Song)**

**Oogie**

Well, well, well

Look what the bastard dragged in

My dear Jack, you made it this far?

Thinking you're gonna win?

So why don't you just surrender?

You know, forever!

**Jack**

It's over! It's over!

Your plan was plot to fail!

It's over, you're finished here!

You're next stop will be hell!

_Oogie Boogie then summoned strange green monsters from the ground. Zom-Be-Ya sprang into actiont to help Jack out._

**Zom-Be-Ya**

You mocked him, you fought him

Like that can get any worser?

Hey Jack, I got a question

Do you think we can win this faster!?

_Zom then froze the monsters. Jack used his Soul Robber to break them into pieces. There were more coming._

**Jack**

What's this? A trick? I'm not impress

You got an evil army?

It makes it all the more worthwile

To see them crashing badly

**Oogie**

Talk, talk, talk, but I tell you

This evil's going nowhere

If I were you, I'd take a hike

There's evil in the air!

Whoa!

**Jack**

Whoa!

**Zom-Be-Ya**

Whoa!

**Jack**

Whoa!

**Oogie**

Whoa!

**Zom-Be-Ya**

Jack's the only Pumpkin King!

_"You better give up now while you still got the chance, Oogie!" Zom said, defeating the last of Oogie's creatures._

_"Like that's ever gonna happen!" Oogie sneered in anger yet again._

**Jack**

Well, I'm feeling angry

And there's plenty left to do

You've had your fun with my new family

And now I'm after you!

**Oogie**

Even if you finish me

You could never do me in

I have more power, and I'm stronger than you

Which means I'm gonna win!

**Jack**

Whoa!

**Zom-Be-Ya**

Whoa!

**Oogie**

Whoa!

**Jack**

Whoa!

**Jack, Zom-Be-Ya, & Oogie**

Whoa!

**Zom-Be-Ya**

Jack's the only Pumpkin King!

_"It's just you and me now, Oogie!" Jack said, walking toward him._

_"Go anymore tricks up your sleeves?" Oogie asked, then did his evil laugh once more. Zom-Be-Ya was grabbed by the monsters._

_"Zom-Be-Ya!" Jack shrieked._

_"Don't worry about me!" Zom-Be-Ya said, fighting back against the monsters. "You're the only one who can stop Oogie Boogie, Jack! The whole town needs you, I need you, Sally needs you!"_

_Jack then gasped._

_"Sally..." he whispered._

_His face then looked brave._

_"I'll win this!" Jack said. "For the whole town...and for Sally!"_

**Jack**

It's over! You're finished!

You'll never get away!

You, the Pumpkin King?

That'll be the day!

**Oogie**

How feeble! How childish!

Is that the best you can do?

You might not win this, Jack

'Cause I know it is true

_"I'll finish you off once and for all!" Oogie shouted._

_"Oh no you won't!" Jack shouted back._

_He then starting running right at Oogie._

**Oogie**

Whoa!

Now it's time for you to see!

What it really means to die!

'Cause I'm a gamblin Boogie Man!  
Although I don't give a try!

It's much more fun, I must confess

With lives on the line

Not mine of course, but yours, old friend

Now that'll be just fine

Whoa!

**Jack**

Whoa!

**Oogie**

Whoa!

**Jack**

Whoa!

**Oogie**

Whoa!

**Jack**

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

**Song Ended...**

Jack was then about to attack, when all of a sudden, Oogie made an explosion, sending Jack straight through the walls and landed on the ground.

"Jack?" Zom looked and spotted Jack. "JACK! BUDDY, HANG ON!!!"

He finished off all of the monsters and ran to aid Jack. Zom then checked to see if Jack is breathing (for a skeleton) and he wasn't breathing.

"Oh no!" Zom shrieked. "I was afraid something like this would happen!"

Zom then was using CPR.

"Come on, Jack!" Zom said. "Don't do this, Jack! Stay with me! You can make it! I know you can! Just hang on!"

Then, out of nowhere, there was another Jack Skellington, but everything seemed dark and there was no one or nothing there except Zom trying to wake up Jack.

"Wha...what happened?" Jack asked. "What is all of this?"

A sad look came to Jack's face.

"This is all my fault," he said, covering his face with his hands. "Everything I ever did is my fault!"

"That's not true!" a young female voice shouted out.

A white glow came behind Jack. Jack then looked to find his seven-year-old sister...

"Jenny!" Jack shrieked. "I thought you were..."

"I am, big brother," Jenny said.

"Oh," Jack said.

"Jacky, you'll have to fight for what's right," Jenny said. "Neither of this was your fault! You may think you're alone, big brother, but you're not..."

Jack kneeled down and gave his little sister a hug.

"Thank you, Jenny," Jack whispered.

"Hey, what are siblings for?" Jenny asked.

They then separate, but each of them held hands.

"Don't let Oogie Boogie get to you, Jack," Jenny said. "You have to beat Oogie and save your baby!"

"I still remember that you always wanted to be a mother when you grow up," Jack said. "Even though..."

"Don't worry, brother," Jenny said. "I'm sure we'll meet again someday. Remember, defeat Oogie Boogie and save Halloween...before it's too late..."

Jenny then gave Jack a little kiss in the cheek. Then, everything started to glow, and then we zoom right back to Zom and Jack. Jack then woke up.

"Jack, you're awake!" Zom shrieked.

"No time for that, old friend!" Jack shrieked. "It's time to stop Oogie Boogie once and for all!"

He stood up and then eyed at Oogie.

"And just how you'll be able to stop me?" Oogie asked.

Jack then noticed something...a string dangling on one of Oogie's arms. Jack then grinned his scary-looking grin. He then ran up to Oogie, but then he jumped. He then used the Soul Robber to grab the string.

"What the hell are you..." Oogie tried to asked.

Before he can continue, Jack used The Soul Robber to pull the string, and Oogie's skin came off, showing off his bugs.

"Not again!" Oogie shrieked. "I will be back, Jack! I will get you!"

Zom then used his ice ray to freeze all of the bugs. Jack and Zom-Be-Ya, with Zero's help, smashed all the bugs in the ice. Jack then spotted one last bag, which could be Oogie's 'bug-brain'.

"I'll get that for ya!" Zom said.

"Zom-Be-Ya, no!" Jack said. "Let it go!"

"But what if..." Zom said.

"Oogie _will_ come back," Jack said, as he watched Oogie's bug brain disappeared in the shadows. "_Someday..._"

**The Next Morning...**

With Zom-Be-Ya's help, Halloween Town was back to normal the way it was. Jack got the baby to the hospital on time. Jack was in Sally's Hospital Room.

"You don't know how much I love you, Sally," Jack said.

"Of course I do, Jack," Sally said.

The doctor then walked in, holding their newborn baby daughter.

"Your child has made a full recovering, Mr. and Mrs. Skellington," Doctor said.

He then carefully placed the baby in Jack's arms.

"I'll leave you two alone with the baby, now," Doctor said.

He then left the room. Jack and Sally were looking at their newborn baby. It looks like she was a human, even though she's dead like everyone else in Halloween Town. Like it said before, she had black hair with red striped bangs.

"She's beautiful," Jack said. "She kinda looks a lot like you."

"Have you thought of a name for the baby, yet?" Sally asked.

Then, a name came to Jack.

"I was sorta thinking of one," Jack said. "My little sister would always wanted to be a mother when she want to grow up, even though it takes a lot of responsibility."

Sally then figured it out.

"I know what you want to name her, Jack," Sally said.

"I think I know, too," Jack said. "If it's alright with you Sally, I'd like to name our baby girl after my little sister, Jenny."

"It's a beautiful name for the baby, Jack," Sally said.

"Then Jenny it is, then!" Jack said with a happy look on his face.

And then so from then on, they lived happily ever after with their new child, Jenny Skellington. But what they didn't know is that Oogie Boogie will soon come back...17 years later...

**The End...?**


End file.
